


It's Just A Little Crush

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggrivated Draco Malfoy, Annoying Pansy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Hogwarts Era Draco, Last Fictober story and I actually feel really sad, M/M, Pansy couldn't be more wrong, That was said in a Chandler Bing voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Pansy and Draco have a conversation in the library about Draco's terribly apparent crush on Harry.





	It's Just A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my special extra Fictober story to celebrate completing all thirty-one stories! It is based on the prompt: _ There is just something about him._

“Circe, Draco,” Pansy muttered, snapping her fingers to get her best-friends attention. “Could you possibly be any more obvious? You’ve been staring at Potter’s back for the last five minutes. I mean, I’m not judging. He’s got the rough hewn hero look _cut-and-dried_. I can see the appeal-”

“You wanted something, Pans?” Draco asked in a withering voice. Luckily, the magic hadn’t yet been discovered that enabled looks to kill. Otherwise Pansy would have been joining The Bloody Baron in haunting the Slytherin Dormitories.

“To borrow one of your posh quills. I know you always carry a spare.” Pansy busied herself _Scourgifying_ spilt ink from her fingers before she continued. “Your crush is distressingly apparent, love. You look like somebody slipped a bloody Love Potion in your Pumpkin Juice.”

Draco pushed his Transfiguration textbook across the desk in annoyance. Pansy had a terrible habit of cutting through his bravado and bullshit, before informing him of the exact thing he needed to hear. Draco supposed that _was_ what made Pans his best-friend but it didn’t help him feel less exasperated. He cast a silencing charm around the pair of them before he spoke. 

“There’s just something about him,” Draco replied, scraping at the wood of the desk with his fingernail. “Everything about him makes my fucking blood _boil_. That _smarmy_ face. I can’t tell if I want to smash it or kiss it. Those repellent, distasteful clothes that he wears without a care in the bloody world. I’d like to tear them off his body. The way that everybody _fawns_ over him-” 

Pansy squeezed Draco fingers as his words ground to an abrupt halt. He frantically wiped the corners of hie eyes, horrified by the tears that threatened to fall. 

Draco imagined what Pansy must be thinking. He was a pathetic lovesick fool, harbouring fantasies that couldn’t ever be realised. Harry was a shooting star; a hero. Draco was just the pathetic excuse that Lucius was mortified to have for a son. 

“Oh Draco,” Pansy murmured, tucking a lock of Draco’s hair behind his ear. “You do have it bad for Potter. But it’s just a crush. It’s not like you’re destined to marry or anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, we did it!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everybody that has read these stories and given me your time. I really appreciate every single one of you and you make every minute spent writing (and posting!) worth it. Now to spend three days in Scarborough with my children away from my laptop.


End file.
